


Un Amour Dans La Nuit

by Wow_girl1244



Series: Apprendre à Vous Connaissez [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Post-Chameleon episode, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette actually payed attention when her name was called and now she's sitting next to Adrien.A group project brings Adrien and Marinette together and they soon realize that they don't know each other nearly as well as they thought they did. Marinette has a few tricks up her sleeve, though, and she promises to fix that.





	1. Le Début De Tout

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy it! Comment with your thoughts!  
> Happy reading!

It had been a week since Lila had come back to school and she was still trying to take Marinette down. She was failing.

Marinette sat at her new desk in the back of class as she sketched out a new design. No matter how hard Lila tried to bother her, Marinette never let it get to her. It helped that she had the support of Adrien.

“Good Morning, Marinette,” Adrien said as he slid into the seat next to her, his new seat.

Marinette beamed back at her friend, her crush, and the one person always on her side. “Good Morning, Adrien,” she replied as she reached for a paper bag on the ground next to her. She handed it to him. “I brought you a croissant from the bakery.”

Adriens wide-eyed, wondrous gaze was exactly what she had hoped for. “Marinette,” Adrien said dreamily as he took the pastry. “If you keep bringing me food from your bakery every morning, I won’t be a model anymore!”

Marinette laughed as she apologetically replied, “Sorry, Adrien. I just…,” she paused for a moment, her next words sincere. “You’re the only person who is always on my side and I just wanted to do something in return for you.”

She looked at her hands, nervously. Adrien put a hand over hers. She met his gaze to see a kind smile on his face. “Your friendship is all I need, Marinette. I will always be on your side because you’re always on mine.”

The duo smiled at each other until the bell rang and they faced forward. As the lesson begun, Marinette felt a warmth and happiness swell inside her. Maybe the rest of the classroom didn’t believe her, even her best friend, but at least she had Adrien. She wouldn’t stoop to Lila’s level.

“A group project,” Alix’s voice called, pulling Marinette’s attention.

Miss. Bustier nodded. “Yes, you will be working with the person seated next to you. You will have to write an essay on why your partner is special. You will interview them, find out their plans for the future, and anything else that strikes you as interesting.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette. “This will be fun.”

Marinette nodded as she smiled back at him. Everything seemed to be falling into place. It almost seemed too perfect. She had a gnawing suspicion that something was going to go very wrong soon.

As if on cue, Lila raised her hand. “Miss. Bustier, I don’t have a partner.”

“Oh, you’ll have to join another group, then. Who volunteers to have Lila join their group?”

Marinette saw Lila turning, saw her eyes lock on Adrien, and knew that the next words out of her mouth would be- “Why doesn’t she join out group?”

Everyone in the class turned to look at Nathaniel. Lila’s mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. It seemed she was all out of lies for the moment.

“Wonderful,” Miss. Bustier said. “Lila will be in your group. This project will be due in one week so get to work!”

“Wait, Miss. Bustier,” Lila called. “Maybe it would be better if I worked with Adrien. We’re really good friends, so it might work out better. Maybe Marinette would work better in Nathaniel’s group!”  
Marinette gripped the table in front of her so harshly her knuckles turned white. Adrien looked at her, wide-eyed.

“I don’t think so, Lila,” Miss. Bustier said shaking her head. Marinette and Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “The purpose of this assignment is to get to know someone you already know. If you’re such good friends with Adrien then you’ll be perfect in Nathaniel’s group.”

“But-“ Lila begun to argue, but Miss. Bustier cut her off.

“You’ll do fantastic in that group. All groups are final. Now get to work.”

Marinette released the desk in front of her and relaxed her shoulders. That was too close. If Lila had gotten her way, Marinette wasn’t sure what she would have done.

Adrien tapped her shoulder with his pencil. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

Marinette gave him her best smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Adrien gave her a doubtful look, but said nothing. Instead he turned to his notebook and write something down.

“What are you writing,” Marinette asked as she peered over his shoulder.

Adrien closed his notebook and narrowed his eyes at her. “It’s a secret,” he said teasingly.

Marinette narrowed her eyes back at him. “Oh, really?”

He smiled and leaned in. “Yes. Maybe, if you’re on your best behavior, I’ll tell you later.”

She felt an ache, she felt a familiarity, and she felt a happiness so strong nothing could bring her down. She smiled at him as she turned back to her own notebook. “I promise to be on my best behavior. Now tell me, what should I know about Adrien Agreste?”

For the next twenty minutes they told each other the basic details, but Marinette already knew everything that Adrien had to say. Every time she tried to ask a deeper question, Adrien would slide right over it. She wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t trust her enough yet-which she understood-or because they were in such a public place.

So, thinking about the assignment, of course, she said, “Why don’t you come over after school? We can work on the assignment some more?”

Adrien glanced at his phone, face impassive. “I…”

Marinette bit her lip nervously. “I-I mean, you don’t have to! I didn’t mean to make you feel like you have to o-or to-“

He cut her off, placing his hand over hers reassuringly. “No, Marinette, it’s not that. I would love to come over, I’m just not sure if my father would let me.”

She nodded slowly, calming down.

He gave her a small smile. “I’ll ask him, okay? I’ll let you know what he says.”

And a few hours later, a beaming Adrien ran up to her. “He said yes!”

Marinette smiled back. “That’s great, Adrien!”

“So are we going now?”

“Yup! I just like to wait for Alya after school to say bye before I leave!”

A few seconds later, Nino and Alya came out. The four friends laughed as they talked about the assignment and how Alya was using her journalism skills to drill Nino.

“I feel like I’m being questioned by the cops,” he said giving Alya a mockingly scared look.

Alya gently hit his arm as the four friends laughed. “Anyway, we have to get going. I have to babysit, and Nino’s walking me.”

Adrien and Marinette waved goodbye as their two friends left. Marinette was about to tell him that they should get going as well when someone called Marinette’s name. They turned to see Lila walking forwards them, a big smile on her face.

“Marinette! Just the person I was looking for,” she said. Then, to Adrien, “You don’t mind if I steal your partner away for a second, do you?”

Before Adrien or Marinette could object, Lila was pulling her away. “I bet you’re just so happy. You think you got what you wanted? You think you’ll win?”

Her grip was tight on Marinette’s wrist, and there was fire in her eyes, but a smile was on her face. Marinette knew Lila was only smiling for Adrien’s benefit.

“Lila, what’s there to be happy about? And winning what? I truly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marinette replied as she tried to pull her wrist away. Lila only tightened her grip and Marinette winced.

“You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you? Remember what I said, Marinette. By the time I’m done, you’ll be all alone. I’ll make sure of it,” then, with one last smile, she turned and left.

Marinette rubbed her wrist as she stared after Lila. Why was Lila like this? Marinette took a deep breath, trying ton calm herself. But she couldn’t deny that those parting words struck something in her. Although she wanted to believe Lila could never pull off something like that, she was still frightened.

“Marinette,” a gentle voice called from behind her. “Are you all right?”

She dropped her wrist and turned to smile at Adrien. “Yeah, I’m fine!”

Adrien gave her that doubtful look again. Before he could push the subject, Marinette begun walking. “Let’s get going!”

With Adrien behind her, Marinette promised herself two things.

1\. She would not let Lila bother her, and she would not let Lila treat her unkindly anymore.

2\. By the end of this week, she would know anything and everything there was to know about Adrien.

If only Marinette knew where her promises would lead her.


	2. Un Coeur Ouvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien truly starts the project, and Marinette and Adrien slowly grow closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while writing Jane the Virgin, so I'm sorry if this is a total mess.   
> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette and Adrien were lying on the carpet of her room watching each other closely. Marinette studied him. His green eyes were bright, a small smile curving his lips. His eyelashes framed his eyes as he studied her just as intently. His nose wrinkled slightly and then his eyes closed.

Marinette sat up suddenly, a sharp laugh coming out of her. Pointing at him she shouted, “You blinked! I won, I won, I won!”

Adrien laughed as he sat up as well. “Okay, okay! I’m writing it down: ‘Ultimate Champion of The Staring Game.’”

She poked his shoulder teasingly. “And to think you doubted me.”

He held his hand over his heart. “I promise I will never doubt you again.”

Her smile grew as she rose to grab a cookie from her desk. Handing one to Adrien, she took a bite. “I’m glad to see you learned your lesson.”

He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at you. “Maybe you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full if you want people to understand you.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. Adrien clucked his tongue as he turned to his notebook. Shaking his head he wrote down the same words he spoke, “No manners at all.”

She gasped as she ran to him. She tried to grab his notebook but he held it above his head. “You can’t write that,” she said with a laugh.

“Too late,” he said, his free hand grabbing her waist to keep her from getting the notebook.

Marinette felt a chill run through her, his touch warm and making her heart beat rapidly in her chest. His thumb brushing her stomach, as his other four fingers curved around her body. His eyes were bright and happy, as he beamed down at her, chest rising with deep breaths from trying to keep her from getting the notebook.

She stared up at him feeling her face heat up. Adrien seemed to see something in her face because the hand holding the notebook fell slowly and so did his smile. “Marinette?”

His hand was still on her, his eyes locked on her face. Thinking quick, and trying to hide her true feelings from him, she grabbed the notebook from him. “Ha, got it!”

Adrien let out a shocked laugh as he grabbed her wrist. Marinette yelped in pain. He immediately released her and she rubbed her wrist. “Are you okay,” he asked, eyes crinkling with worry.

He gently took her hand back and pushed her sleeve up. They both gasped at the red marks on her wrist that resembled a hand. “Who…who did this?” Marinette’s head snapped up at the unmasked anger in his voice. His eyes were locked on her wrist, and the anger in his eyes made Marinette’s eyes widen.

He was usually so reserved, and this was a side of him she hadn’t seen before. His eyes lifted to meet hers and they softened when they met her gaze. His thumb brushed over the sensitive skin as he softly repeated, “Who did this?”

She gently pulled away as she said, “Don’t worry, Adrien. I have this handled.”

He shook his head. “How can I not worry? You’re my friend, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Ever.”

Marinette smiled at him. “Thank you, Adrien, but it’s okay, really. I’ll let you know if I need your help.”

And there was that look again, that doubtful look. His eyebrows pushed together and his mouth pushed to one side. Although Marinette wanted Adrien to never doubt her, she couldn’t deny that he looked adorable when he made this face.

At the growing smile on her face, he wrinkled his nose and warily asked, “What?”

She bit her lip, gently putting his notebook down. “Nothing, just…well, nothing.”

But he shook his head. “Tell me,” he demanded.

She took a deep breath, gathering all her bravery. “You just look kind of, sort of, maybe…cute when you make that face.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as a blush formed on his face. Marinette laughed a little, ignoring the blush on her own face. “You look like an angry teddy bear.”

His blush spread further as she spluttered out arguments. “I do not!”

She giggled as she nodded. “Yes ,you do.” Then she grabbed her notebook and wrote something down.

“What did you write?”

“Looks like a cute, angry teddy bear when he doesn’t believe what is being told him.”

Adrien scoffed. “Let’s just get back to this assignment.”

Marinette sat next to him and gently poked his shoulder. She teasingly said, “Don’t be mad. It really _is_ cute. Nothing to be ashamed of at all.”

Adrien cocked his head to the side. “Well, I _am_ a model. I’m pretty sure all my looks are cute.”

She grinned as she wrote down ‘overly confident’ in his notebook. He laughed as he read it. “Okay it’s my turn. I want to know more about you.”

She leaned forward slightly. “Ask me anything.”

He tapped his pencil against his chin as he looked at the ceiling thinking. His eyes slowly lowered to hers and his pencil lowered to his notebook. “Are you and Luka dating?

A flush came over her face as she looked away from him. “U-uh I…I don’t think Miss. Bustier wants to read about my love life…or, well, lack of one.”

Adrien shook his head. “Well, I do want to know. And I doubt that _you_ are lacking a love life.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said, “You’re amazing, Marinette. You’re pretty, smart, kind, funny…I don’t understand how you can be lacking a love life when it seems to be that any guy would be lucky to have you.”

She bit her lip and tried to control her rapidly beating heart. She met his gaze and saw the sincerity it held. He was smiling kindly at her, and she wondered if she would ever love another person like she loved him.

“T-thank you,” she said quietly. Then, “And no…Luka and I are not dating. Nor will we ever.”

“Why is that,” he asked just as quietly.

“I…I just saw him as a friend. Or, well, I was worried he saw me as just a friend like…”

“Like,” Adrien asked, watching her closely.

Marinette waved her hands in front of her. “No one, nothing, just uh…I just meant that…it can be hard liking someone when they only see you as a friend. I didn’t want to have to go through that, especially when I already have someone like that in my life-oh, no, I didn’t mean that I-” She moved her hands more rapidly. “I mean that just, well, no. What I mean is no, I don’t like Luka. We are not dating.”

Adrien gave her a funny look before writing something down in her journal. Marinette wanted to flop onto her bed and let out a long groan. She was sure he was writing ‘total mess’ and ‘not good with romance’ into his notebook.

Both which were true. But then he was nodding and speaking again. “Okay. Next question. What made you want to be a designer?”

Then there was a gleam in her eye, and she stood a little straighter as she began talking about her passion for designing. Adrien watched her the whole time, a small smile on his face.

“And I’ve just always really loved it. It’s been my dream ever since. I know it might be a bit…unrealistic or hard, but it’s what I want. I wouldn’t give it up for the world. Even if it’s hard, and I never truly succeed, as long as I’m doing what I love I know I’ll be happy. And isn’t that all that really matters?”

Marinette felt herself coming back to reality. It always felt like she was floating when she talked about designing. She looked at Adrien to find him watching her with a look on his face. His mouth was a soft, kind smile. His eyes were open and bright, and there was an emotion there that she couldn’t quite identify.

“I think you’ll succeed, Marinette. I think you’re so amazing and incredible that everything you do is defined to be the same. You deserve to be happy. You deserve it more than anyone,” and his voice was soft and sincere and wonderful. He was wonderful. She wrote that down in her notebook.

Then she gave a little cough. “So, now it’s my turn. Do you like modeling?”

Adrien startled, eyes wide and his mouth gaping. “That’s uh…that’s a good question.” Then he didn’t answer it.

She waited, watching him. It seemed Adrien was the type of person who needed someone to wait for him. And she would wait for him as long as it took, even if that meant waiting forever. Some people were worth the wait, and Adrien was one of those people. She jotted something down in her notebook.

“What are you writing? I didn’t answer your question,” Adrien asked. She peered at him from under her eyelashes and saw his eyes go wide. “

“It’s a secret. If you’re on your best behavior I’ll tell you later,” she repeated his earlier words back to him. Then, “And, well…sometimes when a person says nothing, they’re really saying everything they can say.” And, unknown to her, it was the most perfect thing she could have said at that moment.

He moved closer to her, and then he said, “I’ve always wanted to make my father proud.

And when Adrien spoke, Marinette knew she would never forget a thing he said.


	3. Sous Le Même Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien see similarities in each other that they never truly noticed before. Ladybug realizes she has fallen for her partner as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!   
> Don't forget to leave comments with your thoughts, please.

“My mother disappeared a while ago. My father had always been cold, but to got worse. He is distant, and he works hard. In a way, it’s love. It’s just a different kind of love. Sometimes I wonder if he works so hard for me. Sometimes I think it’s just to distract himself.”

Adrien paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. Marinette placed her hand over his, saying nothing, but encouraging him all the same. He gave her a look and it was that same emotion from earlier that she just couldn’t identify.

Then he was continuing, “I guess it doesn’t really matter, because we are where we are. So I just try to let him do his thing and be as small as a bother as possible. I model because it’s what he wants me to do. I want to make him proud. I want him to be happy for me. I want…I guess I don’t really know what I want. No, I don’t like modeling, but I do it, so does it even really matter? There’s no point in arguing with my father, and I don’t really want to.”

Marinette felt her a sinking in her stomach at his words. How could he feel this way about himself? How could he say those things? She shook her head, jotting down a new note in her notebook. Then she moved so she was sitting across from him, their knees barely an inch apart.

She grabbed his face in her hands, and said, “Adrien, no. What you feel, what you want, it matters more than you could ever know. If you ever doubt that, just now that it _does_ matter. Itmatters to me. And maybe that doesn’t mean much to you, but you are important. Your happiness is just as important as anyones. I’m sure your father feels the same way. I understand why you wouldn’t want to tell him, but maybe you should. I think if you just try…well, isn’t it better to try, even if it doesn’t work out, than to not try at all and never truly know?”

Adrien closed his eyes and he seemed to lean into her touch. Then he nodded slowly, and when he opened his eyes they were glossy. “Thank you, Marinette. Just…thank you,” and his voice was so raw that Marinette found herself pulling him in for a hug.

For a moment he was still then he was hugging her back. And at that moment, above a small bakery in Paris, two teens hug with their heart open and a soft smile on both of their faces.

The next day Adrien had a packed schedule after school, including a photo shoot, so they couldn’t meet up after school. Surprisingly, Lila all but ignored her the next day. In fact, she seemed to ignore everyone. Marinette studied her from the back of the classroom and saw the way she looked at Nathaniel as he passed, but they said nothing to each other.

Which was…odd to say the least. It was certainly something that made her want to pay closer attention. Which was exactly what she was doing when Adrien took the seat next to her, and asked, “Why are you looking at Nathaniel and Lila like that?”

She hushed him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Something is going on between Lila and Nathaniel. They’re acting different with each other.”

Adrien grinned at her. He hummed as he used the arm Marinette wasn’t gripping to pull out his notebook and write something in it.

“What are you writing this time,” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He smirked at her, and it was feline and familiar and it struck something deep in Marinette. “You’ll find out in my essay.”

Marinette swatted his arm lightly and laughed. “Okay mysterious boy. What else are you hiding, hmm?”

But Adrien didn’t tease her back instead he rubbed the back of his neck. “Me, secrets? No way.”

She only raised an eyebrow at him before turning to face Miss. Bustier. Maybe he still didn’t completely trust her, but she would change that.

The next night, Adrien and Marinette were lying on her balcony their bodies inches apart as they stared at the stars.

“I didn’t know you were so into astrology,” Marinette said softly. They were both speaking quietly as if they spoke too loudly then this moment would be over. They felt like the only two people in this world, looking at the sky as if the stars were staring back.

“My mom loved to star gaze.” It was all he said, but it was more than enough. She peered at him out of the corner of her eyes. His eyes were bright and hopeful and there was a small smile curving his lips. His hair blew slightly in the wind, tousling it.

Marinette startled. For a second, he almost looked like…but no, her goofy, adorable partner couldn’t be the same person as her kind, charming crush. Although…she supposed they both had those same characteristics.

Adrien turned to look at her, and he gave her a confused smile. “What?”

She shook her head, fighting the oncoming blush. “You just reminded me of a close friend for a second.” She stared forward despite feeling his gaze on her.

“Oh? Is this friend dashingly handsome and the funniest guy you know?”

She giggled. “I guess some would say that.”

“What would you say, then?”

She considered it for a moment. Then, “He’s… kind like you. He always thinks of others first. It’s this overwhelming kindness that can make ever the darkest day brighter. Both of you can do that. Even with just your smile. Then there’s this acceptance. It’s one that comforts you, helping you know you’ll never be judged. It makes you know you’ll be accepted no matter what.” She took a breath. It appeared her feelings for Chat were very similar to her feelings for Adrien.

Turning, Marinette locked eyes with Adrien. There, that same unidentifiable emotion that kept appearing. Slowly, he lifted a hand and brushed hair out of her face. “You…remind me of a close friend, too.”

For a moment, she forgot how to breathe, his fingers grazing her skin. Breathlessly, she asked, “Who?”

He smiled. “She’s special, like you. Brave, kind, smart, and always, _always_ there for anyone who needs her.” It seemed as if he would say more, but something passed in his eyes and he dropped his hand, staring back at the sky.

It was still a moment before Marinette could remember how to breathe. She forced herself to look away from the beautiful boy next to her. Suddenly she was gasping, pointing at the sky. “It’s a shooting star! Make a wish!” She closed her eyes tightly. What would she wish? There were so many things, but she settled on the same one she always did.

When she opened her eyes Adrien was sitting up a bit, leaning over her slightly, and watching her closely. She sucked in a breath. Adrien’s eyes-widened, blush coming over his face. “S-sorry.” He lay back down quickly.

Marinette bit her lip, feeling a blush of her own. It seemed she couldn’t help but constantly blush when she was around him. “I-it’s…okay.”

They were silent for a moment, and when Marinette’s rapidly beating heart had calmed, she asked, “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

He sighed. “I’m not completely sure yet. I know my father wants me to continue modeling, and maybe I could do that. Yet, a part of me can’t imagine doing this for the rest of my life. I kind of like physics. Maybe…well, maybe I could be a teacher. I’m not sure father would agree with that, though.”

“I think…I think you’ll be wonderful at whatever you decide. Just do what makes you happy. You’ll have people supporting whatever you choose, like me.”

They both smiled. Then Adrien was taking Marinette’s hand and holding it. And if this time Adrien found he couldn’t breathe as well…Marinette certainly was too busy internally freaking out to notice.

Ladybug swung across rooftops later that night for patrol. It had only been a few minutes when she ran into Chat Noir. Slowly, she came to a stop, and stared at him. Thinking back to earlier, she felt a blush start to come over her.

Chat turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Are you okay, my lady? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She took a step forward, then another. She nodded. “I’m fine, sorry. How are you _mon chaton_?"

He smiled dreamily as he leaned towards her. “Better now that you’re here.”

She pushed him back by his nose, wrinkling her own, despite the smile growing on her face. “Stop your flirting, kitty.”

He put a hand over his heart, a gesture that struck Ladybug with familiarity. “Is it still flirting if it’s purr honesty?”

She groaned. “Not another pun.”

Chat laughed. “You know you love them, my lady.” He threw an arm around her and pulled her closely. “What would you do without me and my puns, hmm?”

“Relax for once. Maybe even find someone who can actually make me laugh.”

“Meow-ch.”

She giggled and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. Bright eyes looked back at her and she quickly looked back at the city. When he finally looked away from her, she snuck another glance at him. Bright eyes and a small smile. It struck her again, familiarity and in her heart.

Was she really so in love with two boys that her head was trying to tell her they were the same person just to avoid losing one? She sighed as she looked up at the sky. Maybe she should have used her wish to figure a way out of this mess.


	4. Deux Coeurs Ouverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always their words that make them understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading.  
> Comment your thoughts below, please!

Marinette yawned as she slumped down on her desk. Patrol with Chat had run late last night as they had moonlight conversations that had left both of them blushing.

She smiled at the memory and burrowed her head into her arms. A finger tapping her arm caused her to look up and see Alya beaming down at her. Marinette smiled back. “Hey, girl. Stayed up late talking to a certain blonde?”

Marinette replied, “You could say that.”

Alya sat down next to her and nudged her arm. “Ooh, very mysterious. You’re not going to tell your best friend?”

The bluenette giggled as she saw Adrien talking with Nino. “There’s nothing to talk about, Alya. Other than my huge crush on a boy who doesn’t even notice me.”

Alya looked at the boys as well. At that moment Adrien looked up at Marinette. He waved and smiled. Nino turned and looked at the girls before saying something to Adrien that made him shake his head, a small blush spreading over his face.

“Hmm,” Alya hummed. “Looks like he might be noticing more than you think.”

Both girls attention was then caught by a blushing Nathaniel coming in followed by a pleased looking Lila. “My new scoop radar is going off. Something is definitely going on there,” Alya whispered.

Marinette turned to Alya and nodded vigorously. “That’s what I told Adrien, but he didn’t believe me.”

“What didn’t I believe,” Adrien asked as he came up to their desks. He gave Marinette a look, and asked, “Didn’t I promise to never doubt you again?” He gave her a wink.

Marinette laughed, “I hope you keep that promise.”

Adrien smiled at her. “For you? Anything.”

Marinette felt a blush come onto her face, especially when Alya said, “Okay, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” With a wink at Adrien, she was gone.

For a second, neither teen moved, both wide-eyes as they stared after Alya. Marinette turned to Adrien, shaking her head. “S-she didn’t…I mean she doesn’t…it’s just a joke. Not a good one, though. I’m sorry, Adrien.”

Adrien sat next to her and patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, Marinette. I know she’s just joking. Nothing to worry about, okay?”

She nodded. And though those words should have comforted her, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Marinette was leaving school for the day when she heard a heated whispered conversation. Pausing, she slowly peered around the corner. Lila and Nathaniel were standing in the hallway and Lila was jabbing her finger at him. Was she threatening him? Marinette would let Lila try to come for her but not this. Taking a deep breathe, she prepared for herself for the oncoming confrontation, when all of a sudden, something happened.

Nathaniel smirked as he slowly grabbed Lila’s wrist. Lila stopped talking, and froze. Then Nathaniel took a step forward, then another, and another, and soon Lila was between the wall and his body. She said something, but he interrupted her with a hushed whisper that made her blush.

Interesting. This was certainly an interesting development.

A whisper caressed her ear. “It’s not nice to spy on people, you know.”

Marinette spun around and found a smirking Adrien only an inch from her. In reflex, she grabbed his arm tightly placed her other hand on his chest if she needed it for defense.

Then she realized that it was a smirking Adrien only a few inches from her and her hand was now on his chest. She blushed heavily. “I-I wasn’t spying,” she insisted.

Adrien lowered his face closer to her, that smirk still on his face. He narrowed his eyes. “I think you’re lying.”

And a memory from a conversation in a locker room came to her mind. Rolling her eyes, Marinette gave a huff as she pushed him away by his nose. “You promised you wouldn’t doubt me again.”

Then they both froze, as if it had struck both of them with familiarity. Then they were both standing there, one of Marinette’s hand on his chest the other on his nose, both of them blushing and wide-eyed, faces mere inches apart.

One of Adrien’s hands slowly came up to wrap around the wrist near his face, but he didn’t push it away. Instead he cupped it in his hands and gently pushed her sleeve back. Marinette did nothing, eyes locked on his even as he lowered his gaze to her wrist.

He grimaced and something in his eyes darkened as he shook his head. “Does it still hurt?”

In a daze, all she could manage was, “D-does it…what?”

His eyes met hers, and they softened. “Does you wrist still hurt? The mark is gone.”

She looked at said wrist and wrinkled her nose. “It’s fine. It only hurt that one day.”

“Are you ever going to tell me who hurt you?”

She shook her head, not meeting his gaze. “I’ll handle it.”

“That’s what you said,” he replied and his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Slowly, he brought the wrist up and kissed it gently, his gaze on her. She watched him with her mouth gaping slightly. His lips brushed her skin, warm and soft and wonderful. Then he was letting her go and taking a step back.

As if realizing what he had done, he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a little cough. “That’s just…what my mother used to do for me when I got hurt.”

And if Marinette hadn’t already felt like she was melting, those words made a slow smile creep on her face, and she knew that everything about her was soft at that moment. “Oh,” she said breathlessly.

At that moment Nathaniel walked around the corner, small smile on his face. He stopped when he was Marinette and Adrien. “Oh, hey guys.”

Marinette beamed at him. “Hey, Nathaniel,” she replied before an idea popped into her head. “Sooo,” she began. “How’s the project going?”

His smile turned dreamy, though he tried to hide it by angling his face away. “It’s going, uh, good.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “That’s great, Nathaniel! You’re getting to know Lila well?”

He nodded before saying, “Yeah. Anyway I have to go, I’m meeting up with Marc for our comic. I’ll see you later guys!”

Marinette and Adrien waved bye, and Marinette watched after him, eyes narrowed. Then she whirled to Adrien eyes-wide. “I told you something was going on between them!”

But he was already watching her, a small smile on his face.

“Why are you smiling,” she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Adrien gave her that same look, always that look, and he shook his head, that smile still on his face. “No reason.”

Then he grabbed her hand and led her away. “Come on. Father’s waiting.”

Right. Marinette felt her stomach twist. Today, they were working on the project as his place. She bit her lip. She only hoped she made a good impression.

And, of course, she did.

Gabriel gave her a nod as he rose from the dinner table. “Just send me your designs and I’ll look over them and give you my notes.”

Marinette nodded eagerly and she beamed at him. “Thank you again, Mr. Agreste. I really appreciate it.”

He nodded again and then he left. Marinette turned to Adrien, her grin stretching even bigger. She grabbed his arm tightly. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

He laughed before gently prying her hand off of his arm. “Of course it did, you’re an amazing designer. Also, you might want to work on your grip.”

“Sorry,” she gasped, but her smile didn’t change. “I know I probably look like a crazy person smiling right now, but I’m just so happy.

Adrien’s smile grew as well and he shook his head. “No, you don’t look crazy. You look beautiful when you’re happy. You look beautiful all the time.” And his eyes were so bright and his voice was so sincere and his smile was big and slightly crooked and it was all Marinette could ever want.

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said because it was all she could say unless she wanted to blurt out ‘ _You’re amazing, Adrien. I‘m in love with you, and I have been for a long time and-‘_

“So should we head up to my room?” Her attention went to Adrien and she nodded.

They walked up to his room and he shut the door behind them. She looked around before siting on his sofa. She pulled her notebook out of her backpack and wrote a few more things down as he sat next to her.

He pulled out his own notebook and tapped his pencil against it. “Hmm…who’s your favorite super-hero?”

“Like ever?”

He nodded.

“That’s an easy question. Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “W-why?”

“Well,” she bit her cheek, considering how to answer. “I suppose most people would choose superhero from a comic. I understand that. The thing is…Chat Noir is _real_. He’s human and flawed and still amazing. That kind of thing…having to be on constant alert and saving Paris all the time can take a toll on anyone, especially at such a young age. It’s…he’s incredible.”

She let out a small sigh, feeling her heart warm at the thought of her partner. Her amazing partner. She meant every word. She turned to see Adrien giving her that look, but this time it was more intense. He moved closer to her. “How…why do you think that,” and his voice was rough as if he hadn’t used his voice in too long.

She wasn’t sure why he was acting this way, but she didn’t want him to scoot away or stop looking at her that way, so she continued, “Because it’s true.” It was simple, but so sincere that Adrien’s eyes shone.

“You…you’re amazing Marinette.”

She shook her head in confusion. “Well, thank you, but what makes you say that.”

He took her hands in his own, moving even closer, and she found it hard to breathe. “You always see the best in everyone. Even when…” he paused for a moment, swallowed deeply. “Even when that person doesn’t deserve it. You always do the right thing, no matter how hard it is. You always know exactly what to say and do.”

Marinette told herself she would not cry, but that didn’t stop the tears from falling.

Adrien’s face turned worried as he brought a hand up and gently brush her tears away. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I-I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry for whatever it was.”

She shook her head, giving a watery laugh. “No, no Adrien, you did nothing wrong. You never do anything wrong. You’re so wonderful.”

His thumb was still brushing her cheek and she leaned into his touch, trying to stop the tears that wouldn’t stop.

“Then what is it,” he asked, voice just as gentle as his touch.

She gave another watery laugh. “You, Adrien, it’s _you_. You’re so amazing, I don’t understand how anyone can be so amazing. I don’t understand how anyone can deserve someone as amazing as you in their life. I will always be so thankful to have you in my life because you are just so-“

And before she could finish Adrien’s other hand was rising to cup her face as well and he was pulling her in and kissing her.


	5. Un Sourire Qui Sait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things slowly fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Thank you for reading my work! I hope you enjoy it! Comment your thoughts below, please!!

It was the kiss Marinette had always dreamed of. His hands held her in place as he angled her for a deeper kiss. Her hands moved up and gripped his shirt tightly pulling him in closer. And it was absolutely perfect. Right up until he was gently pulling away and she was releasing him and know they had to deal with after.

And after…well, it was always different, and it could be for better or for worse, but it was always different.

She kept her eyes closed for a second more after the kiss, wanting to remember this forever. Then she looked at him.

Adrien was looking down at his hands, eyes hidden by golden locks of hair. “Marinette…” And she couldn’t quite tell what was in his tone, but she feared the worse.

That was what made her say, “It’s okay, Adrien. I know you like Kagami, so I understand if that was just a spur of the moment thing.”

But Adrien shook his head. “I don’t like Kagami, Marinette. I…well, I like someone else.”

She wanted to ask who it was he liked, wondered if it was her, but found that a part of her wasn’t ready to hear it yet. So instead she said, “Oh.”

He turned to look at her and there was an anguished look on his face. “I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you. Ever.”

Marinette wasn’t sure if this was some sort of rejection, but she decided to make it easier for him. Nodding, she said, “Don’t worry about it, Adrien.” She turned to her notebook, trying to hide her mortification and pain from him. “You know…,” she twisted her hands nervously. “You know I like you.”

He was silent and she knew she was right, so she continued, “I know you just see me as a friend, though, despite the kiss, so don’t worry about it. It won’t change anything. I never liked you because I hoped for more, I like you because of who you are. It never changed anything before so it doesn’t have to now.”

And it was true, so she looked at him and smiled. A part of her was hurt and wanted to cry. But another part meant every word she said, and still meant it. So she smiled because she loved him and she was young and she was lucky that her first love was such an incredible person.

Adrien shook his head. “It does change things, Marinette. I’ve always known you were someone I was lucky to find. Now…how can I help myself from thinking about you every second of every day? After everything you’ve told me? After that kiss? It will be impossible to get your smile out of my head.”

Marinette blushed and bit her lip. “ _Oh_.” It was wonderful.

He continued. “But…I do like someone else. I don’t know what that means. I have my suspicions…which I’m not sure I can tell you yet.” He gave her a look then, telling her these words should mean something to her, but she didn’t understand. He continued,“And I don’t want to be selfish and ask for some time to figure this out.”

She stopped him. “No, it’s okay. I…I kind of like someone else too. I should figure that out as well.” And Chat’s smile was passing through her head, making her heart squeeze in a different way.

Several emotions passed through his eyes before he nodded. “We both have some things to think about then."

She nodded as well and said, “So for now…let’s just focus on the project.”

That’s exactly what they did. But if they snuck more looks at each other than usual, if they’re hands brushed a few too many times, and if they hugged extra tight when he dropped her off…well, they just couldn’t help it.

Needless to say, Alya certainly noticed the heated looks that passed between Adrien and Marinette the next day in class. Not to mention the way he would lean too close when he asked for a pencil nor the way she never ceased to blush when he was around.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or will I going to have to interrogate Adrien,” Alya asked as she pulled Marinette aside during lunch.

The bluenette shook her head, as she asked, “What are you talking about?”

Her friend only raised an eyebrow, before turning and shouting, “Adrien, I have a question for you.”

The blonde turned and waved to the girls. He began to make his way over to them, but before he could say anything Marinette was grabbing Alya’s hand and dragging her away leaving a confused looking Adrien behind.

“Okay I’ll tell you,” she hissed. She looked around suspiciously before whispering in Alya’s ear. “We…kissed.”

Alya’s eyes widened as she drew away and all but shouted, “You and Adrien kissed?”

Marinette hushed her friend as she nodded, a blush coming onto her face. “Yes, but all of Paris doesn’t need to know.”

“I beg to differ,” Alya argued. “I’ve been working so hard on this that everyone should know what I’ve accomplished.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “What _you’ve_ accomplished?”

Her friend nodded. “It was all worth it, though.”

“How do you know that? You didn’t even ask what happened after.”

“Well, tell me!”

“He…we agreed we needed to think about it. Because…he likes someone else.” Marinette decided she didn’t need to add that she liked someone else as well.

Alya groaned as she rolled her eyes. “I hope he’s not referring to that ridiculous crush on Ladybug he’s always talking to Nino about.”

Marinette gaped at her friend. “Adrien likes ladybug?”

Alya gave her a look. “Yes, which I can understand, but what I don’t understand is why he’s letting feelings for someone he doesn’t know get in the way of someone he does know.”

Marinette considered this. Adrien had been talking about suspicions about Ladybug. But what could that mean?

Alya’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she said, “Well, I have to go talk to Nino about…something.” She slowly began to back away.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “I know you’re not going to tell Nino what I just told you. “

Alya turned and ran away leaving a glaring Marinette calling her name. With a sigh she turned only to run into Lila.

Lila crossed her arms and shook her head slowly. “You really think you can take Adrien away from me?”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything she might regret. Taking a deep breath she said, “Lila, I’m not taking anyone away from you.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything! I’m sorry if you feel differently, but there’s no reason to act the way you do.”

“Oh? You’re sorry?”

Marinette shook her head. “You know what, no, I’m not. Nothing I have done to you has meant that you can treat me this way. You left a mark on my arm from your grip the other day. You have threatened me and tried to bully me into submission. Do your worst, Lila. I know who I am, and my friends do too. If you decide you want to be friends and change then let me know, but until then, don’t try talking to me again.”

And with that Marinette walked away, feeling lighter than she had before.

Marinette walked home from school. This week had been such a whirlwind. First there was her kiss with Adrien yesterday. Then there was the confrontation with Lila today.

At least it was Friday. Which was good because she got to see Chat at patrol later today. Unfortunately, Adrien had a photo shoot today which meant they wouldn’t see each other this afternoon.

When she was finally in her room has collapsed on her bed. “Tikki, when did my life get so complicated?”

Her swami giggled as she said, “I think when you became a superhero, Marinette.”

“I didn’t think the life of a superhero included a complicated love life and mean girls.”

“I think that might just be the life of a teenage girl.”

“Well, I hate being a teenage girl.”

And with that Marinette fell asleep until it was time for patrol. When she had transformed and had found Chat on a rooftop she repeated those words to him.

“Revealing your age to me, my lady,” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. “You might be giving away too much information.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Well, I certainly hope you didn’t think you were flirting with a senior citizen.”

“Maybe I’m into dentures,” Chat said winking at her.

Ladybug giggled as she swatted her partner away. He smiled at her, a loving smile, and it made her heart swell.

“So why do you hate being a teenage girl?”

She sighed. “Just typical teenage girl things. Sometimes I wish I could just be Ladybug all the time. But then…well, then I wouldn’t be who I was. I’d have to be this version of myself all the time. I am Ladybug, and Ladybug is me, but also…there has to be a distance, you know?”

Chat nodded, a distant look in his eye. Then he smiled at her. “Hopefully one day, we’ll know both sides of each other.”

She averted her gaze, hiding the blush from his sincere words.

Then he asked, “So…hows school, my lady?”

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. He sounded too casual to be asking a question that had so much behind it. She decided to let it slide, though, as she said, “As in classes? Going pretty good, I guess. I’m still having trouble in physics, but I’m sure one of my friends would be willing to help me. Then, there’s the assignment Miss. Bustier gave us which has been going…well, wonderfully. I’m just not sure what’s going to happen now, you know? Well, no, of course you don’t know, and I can’t exactly tell you. There is something else, though, but I’m not sure if I should admit that or…”

It was then that Ladybug realized she was rambling and Chat was uncharacteristically quiet. She turned and saw a triumphant smile on his face, a knowing, ecstatic gleam in his eyes. Ladybug, not realizing what she had just admitted to him, asked, “What is it?”

His smile only grew as he shook his head. “Nothing at all, my lady. I just love hearing you talk.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, hoping her blush wasn’t obvious. She struggled to take a breath as Chat leaned closer to her. There was such a happy look in his eyes that she couldn’t help herself from leaning in as well. “Chat…”

“Yes, my lady?”

“I think I’m falling for you.”

His smile only grew, and she watched as he raised a hand to trace her mask. “I figured you were.”

Her eyes widened. “What? How?”

He shook his head, eyes on her adoringly in a way that made it difficult for her to concentrate. “It’s a secret. Although, I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.” He brushed a kiss against her cheek, his lips a soft whisper. “I’m sure you already know my devotion to you. To _all_ of you.” There was something in his words that told her she should be paying attention, but he was too close for her to do that properly. “I’ll be waiting for you, my lady.”

Then he was gone, and a flustered Ladybug was left behind, trying to figure out what he meant.


	6. Dans La Pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together, finally, truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I wanted to firstly thank everyone who has been leaving such kind comments! I truly appreciate it, they make me smile like a crazy person.   
> Secondly, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Leave comments with your thoughts please!

Marinette took glances at Adrien as she sat on the chaise. He was sitting on the floor, eyebrows furrowed as he looked over her physics homework. When he had arrived, he had suggested they work on other homework for a while. She was surprised when he pulled her physics textbook off her shelf and opened it.

Now she watched him, waiting. Finally he looked up at her.He gave her a smile as he asked, “Yes?”

She shook her head, looking away, and then waited some more. After a second he came to the chaise and sat next to her. “Marinette…”

She looked at him, and blurted out, “Well, it’s just that I told the other guy I liked him too, and that doesn’t mean I like you any less, I just wanted to be completely honest with you, and I never want to have any secrets between us-“

“Any secrets?”Adrien emphasized the any as he gave her a teasing smile, eyes bright. She wondered why he didn’t seem more upset about what she had just shared, but then he was leaning closer, and all proper thoughts left her head.

“Well…I mean…not any you would be interested probably, well, I don’t know, maybe, what do you think?” It seemed her rambling was back.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “What do I think about…your secret that I don’t know?”

“Uh, maybe, I don’t know, anyway, what were we talking about again?”

“Your secrets, remember,” he asked as he leaned even closer.

Her mouth gaped a bit as she stared at his mouth, parted in a smile. Beautiful. He was so beautiful.

His mouth changed and this time it was him who was gaping.

“Oh, did I say that out loud?”

He nodded and then he was grabbing her waist, pulling her in, and kissing her. It ended as quickly as it had begun. He winked at her. “I know how I feel. Do you know how you feel?”

She stared at him. “Wait, what? You know how you feel?”

He nodded again. Then he sat back on the ground and looked at the textbook again.

Marinette waited a full minute before pouncing on Adrien. They both fell over, as she batted at him. He began to laugh as she said, “You can’t just leave me like that! How do you feel?”

He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him as he continued to laugh. Then he smiled at her, and slowly pushed her arms down. He looked into her eyes longingly, passionately, and with such joy in them…she felt like her chest was being constricted and it was the most wonderful kind of suffocation.

He raised her hand and traced a patter around her forehead, eyes, and nose. It was familiar, but she couldn’t focus. He brushed hair away from her face, and said, “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, the only one I will ever see. You own my heart completely, and you will own it forever. How could you even think otherwise? No one will ever make me feel this way now that I know you.”

And, well…Marinette wasn’t sure what she could really do except start to cry.

“Marinette,” he murmured as he pulled her into his arms. “Are those happy tears?”

She nodded into his chest. “Very, very happy tears.”

Adrien laughed softly as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Hmm…so who’s this other guy? Do I get a name?”

She bit her lip, and shook her head in his chest.

He gently pried her away and took her face in his hands, as he said, “Marinette, I won’t be jealous. I understand.”

She averted her gaze for a second before meeting his eyes again. “It’s just…no one knows about my friendship with him, and I owe it to him to keep it confidential. After everything he’s done for me…”

“Is this the same friend who I reminded you of?”

“You both remind me of each other,” Marinette admitted.

“Hmm…why do you think that is?”

“Well, you’re both similar to each other. Almost like…”

“Almost like what,” and Marinette was too distracted by thoughts of both Chat and Adrien to notice the calming tone he was using that only made more words spill out of her-which, unbeknownst to Marinette, was totally intentional.

“I…I’m not sure…”

And right then Marinette knew that he was Chat Noir. Just kidding, she’s oblivious, but so is he, and honestly, I’m not sure how he figured it out. It’s a miracle. Characters always do what they want to do, and we authors have no control over it. Anyway, back to the story.

She let out a cough, clearing her mind. Then she turned back to the textbook. “So did I do my homework right?”

Adrien let out a groan.

She turned back to him immediately and asked, “What’s wrong?”

He let out a sigh. “Nothing at all.”

She knew he was lying, but then he was looking at her homework and discussing physics, and she was distracted again.

Adrien kissed her before he left-on the cheek. It was an achingly sweet gesture that reminded her of Chat’s kiss.

Marinette leaned against her balcony later that night looking out at the city skyline, a dreamy smile on her face.

Tikki sat on the railing next to her. “I’m so happy for you, Marinette. But…what does that mean about your relationship with Chat Noir?”

Marinette sighed as she imagined a leather-clad cat jumping across the rooftops in front of her. “Chat…I don’t know. What I do know is that he means so much to me, and that I love him. What I don’t know is what that means for…anyone. Ugh, why is this so complicated.”

She scrubbed her face with her hands and kept them there. But she got no reply. She repeated, “What should I do?”

But it wasn’t Tikki who responded, it was a very familiar voice. “Are you talking to yourself, purr-incess?”

She stood straight and whirled around. “Chat Noir! W-what are you doing here?”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he came to sit on the railing near her. Marinette noticed that Tikki was gone as she placed her hands on the railing.

“I was on patrol and I saw you out here looking worried, so I came by. Is that okay? I don’t mean to be a bother,” he said.

Marinette could see him tensing, readying to leave as if she would ever push him away. She grabbed his arm and shook his head. “You’re never a bother, Chat Noir.”

He smiled at her and it was a smile that made her heart beat rapidly in her chest. “I’m glad. Now are you going to answer my question.”

She smiled back. “No, I wasn’t talking to myself.”

“Oh? Then who were you talking to?”

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “No, I wasn’t talking to anyone, I-I was talking to myself. I don’t even know why I said that, that was silly right? Ha, ha, silly Marinette.”

Chat leaned close to her, eyes narrowed, and Marinette thought of Adrien at that moment, of how he’d done that to her so many times. And she already knew what he would say as he spoke. “Are you lying to me, Marinette?”

She froze. And at that moment, she knew, she _really_ knew, and it was all she could do not to laugh out loud at how everything was falling into place so perfectly. She opened her mouth to ask, but then she looked into his eyes and she saw they were bright, and she smiled as she shook her head. Pushing him back by his nose, in a gesture she was sure he would recognize she said, “You shouldn’t doubt me, kitty.”

He stared at her, and his smile grew. “I promised I wouldn’t.”

And neither of them said it, but they both knew it in their hearts.

It wasn’t some big reveal, it wasn’t obvious, and it wasn’t what either of them ever thought it would be. But it was their’s, it was right, and it was real. It was them knowing each other like no one else ever could.

Marinette didn’t have to say she loved Chat Noir just like she loved Adrien and he didn’t have to explain his feelings either.

Under the night sky, smiling at each other with open hearts, they both just knew. And it was love.

And so Marinette lowered the hand on his nose to his bell as she pulled him forward and kissed him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his warmth surrounding her.

He tasted like moonlit nights on rooftops, and like the rain that fell around an umbrella with laughter, love, and hope in the air.

Then a raindrop fell landing on Marinette’s cheek. She pulled away, giggling. Chat gently brushed the raindrop as more began to fall. Soon it was raining, fast and hard, and they were both soaked, laughing and kissing in the rain.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, dashing into her room. When she came back out, she had a black umbrella in her hands, one she hadn’t used since that fateful day.

“You…you still have it,” Chat asked breathlessly.

She nodded shyly, opening it above them. Peering at him from under her eyelashes, she admitted, “That day…it’s one I will never forget. You see…that’s the day I fell in love with you.”

He smiled, and she smiled, and then he was grabbing her waist and kissing her. “I love you,” he murmured in between kisses. “I have since the day I first knew you.”

“I love you,” she whispered back.

And at that moment, it was her, it was him, and it was them. Rainy days in Paris were always the most romantic…and they smiled at each other under that umbrella, in the rain.


	7. Un Ciel Plein De Possibilités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's everything they could have ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is the final chapter!  
> This is part of a series, and the next piece I will be writing is Lila's. I think she is such an interesting characters, and I would love to get to write her.  
> As I'm sure many of you noticed, I wrote this story in the span of a few days for a few reasons.  
> The first is that I've been trying to write a novel, and sometimes writing fanfic helps with writers block.  
> The second is that after watching chameleon, I knew I had to write this, and inspiration hit me fast and hard.  
> Lastly, this is a great stress reliever during finals week.  
> I would like to thank everyone again for the comments! They keep me going and made me laugh and smile. I appreciate all of you giving my fic a chance!  
> Happy reading! I hope you all enjoy! Leave comments with your thoughts, please!  
> And thank you for reading my work.

“So,” Marinette asked she brushed hand through Adrien’s hair. “How did you figure me out?”

She was on the floor leaning against her chaise, and he was laying next to her, head on her lap, and a soft smile on his face. It was a lazy Sunday, and they were doing nothing but talking and smiling and being with each other like they’d wanted to for so long.

He opened an eye to look at her before shutting them again. “Because I’m a genius,” he murmured.

She giggled as she used her other hand to poke his stomach. “Right, and what’s the truth?”

Adrien opened both his eyes this time and narrowed them at her. “You doubt me, princess?”

She smiled, his nickname for her making her melt a bit. Lowering her face close enough to make his eyes warm, she vowed, “Never.”

He leaned up and gave her a quick kiss before laying back on her lap. “It was the little things. We’re both oblivious enough that neither of us noticed it at the beginning. But then…your smile, your eyes, and your laugh was in my head constantly. And my head was playing catch up with my heart, because my heart always knew. It was just a matter of time.”

Marinette’s hand stopped its motions and she stared at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Then he sat up, and asked, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head at him, her smile wide. “You make me so happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be. When I’m with you, my heart feels so full, and I can’t keep myself from smiling.”

Adrien smiled at her, full and crooked and exactly what she loved. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer. It was sweet and soft, and all Marinette could think was _more_. Because she finally had the boy she loved and so she couldn’t help herself from crawling onto his lap, and biting his lip. He made a noise that came from the back of his throat and it sent a thrill through her.

She wanted to hear it again and so she pulled away to kiss and lick down his neck, to his collarbone.

“Marinette,” he moaned. That was _her_ name that was coming out of his mouth in a heated way. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were dark and his lips were bruised. He looked like every fantasy she had ever had.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what brought it on?”

She looked at him and said, “Because I finally have you, and I can finally do what I’ve been fantasizing about doing for so long.”

One of Adrien’s hands grazed along her ribcage and it sent chills through her. He dipped his head and his lips grazed a spot behind her ear that had her biting her lip to keep from making too loud of a noise. “Well,” he whispered into her skin. “You’re not the only one who’s had fantasies.”

And the way he said it…Marinette pulled away so she could kiss him again. Then she said, “Why don’t I make some of those fantasies come true then, handsome boy?”

The look he gave her was answer enough.

Marinette was walking into school when Lila pulled her aside. Mentally preparing herself, Marinette turned to face the other girl head on.

“Before you say anything,” Lila begun. “I just wanted to apologize.”

A part of Marinette wanted to believe that, that this girl had finally changed for good, but another part…another part didn’t understand how, after everything Lila had done, she could actually change.

“I know,” Lila said, and there was a sorrowful, regretful look in her eyes. “You won’t believe me. I understand, I probably wouldn’t believe me if I were you either. But I truly am sorry. I’m going to tell everyone about my lies, all of them. It’s okay if you need time, but I will make it up to you, I promise.”

Marinette slowly nodded. “It will take time, but…I think, maybe, if you can prove you’ve changed, we can become friends one day.”

Lila beamed at her before grimacing again. “And I’m so sorry for threatening you and if I hurt your wrist the other day.”

Marinette nodded again. “Well, that wasn’t okay, but I forgive you. Juts don’t do anything like that again, okay?”

Lila nodded.

“So I have to ask…what brought this sudden change on?”

Lila blushed. “Actually…this group project. Nathaniel helped me understand a few things about myself and I realized I wanted to change.”

Marinette bit her lip to keep from a knowing smile slipping onto her face. Just as she had guessed…she’d have to let Alya know they were right.

Nathaniel called Lila, and with another parting apology, the girl was gone.

Marinette stared after them. It seemed like everything was looking up. She let that smile slipped onto her face.

Two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into a solid, warm chest. “You haven’t even seen me yet and you’re already smiling that brightly. Is it because I’m always in your mind or do I need to be jealous?”

Marinette turned in Adrien’s arms and giggled. “Well, there is someone else…you see, a certain leather-clad blonde has been sneaking into my mind lately. So much, in fact, that I’ve been thinking of sneaking him into my bedroom at night to have my way with him.”

A feline smirk came onto his face as he leaned closer. “I think I can arrange that.”

She bit her lip before whispering into his ear, “Then, maybe, I can arrange to have a certain heroine sneak into _your_ bedroom at night. I heard that she has quite the crush on you.’

When she pulled back, Adrien’s eyes were wide, and his face was red. She gave him a wink. “What do you think?’

“I’d…” his voice was rough. He swallowed. “I’d like that.”

Giggling, Marinette turned and begun to talk into school. When she noticed he wasn’t behind her, she turned and gave him a particularly flirty look that made his jaw drop a bit. “Come on, handsome boy. We’re going to be late.”

And what else could he do, but chase after her?

“Okay class, listen up,” Miss. Bustier called from the front of the classroom. “I hope everyone has finished their essays, because you are all going to read a part of it to the classroom.”

A few students groaned. Marinette turned with a smile to Adrien. “I finally get to find out what you wrote about me.”

But his loving smile made her blush as he said, “Only good things, my lady.”

She bit her lip and turned away, because if she didn’t, she would kiss him. His hand grazed her under the desk and she knew he was doing it on purpose. When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, he was looking forward, but there was a small smirk on his face. So she hissed, “If you don’t quit bothering your lady, she’ll get her revenge on you later tonight.”

His smirk only grew as he whispered, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Marinette tried to act annoyed with a huff, but his thumb brushed her hand and she went soft.

“The first person up will be Rose,” Miss. Bustier called.

Slowly, one by one, each group presented. When Lila went up, her essay was true and good, and it surprised Marinette. Nathaniel, who was next, also shocked Marinette, with a kind, heartfelt speech about Lila.

Marinette turned and looked at Adrien. He smiled. “I’m glad this is all working out.” Then his eyes darkened and he leaned in, “But if she, or anyone, ever hurts you again…I won’t hesitate to get involved.”

She bit her lip. “Thank you, _mon chaton_ ,” she whispered, so softly no one else heard. She smiled at him before facing forward.

“Adrien,” Miss. Bustier called. “You’re next.”

With a wink, the blonde stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

“Marinette,” he began. “Is stubborn, and impulsive.”

She bit the inside of her cheek. Those didn’t sound like good things, and from the confused looks some of her classmates gave her, they agreed.

But Adrien sent her a wink, a smile, and then continued. “To some, those may sound like bad characteristics, but they’re not, because Marinette is the most amazing person I know.”

“Let me explain. Her stubbornness is her independence. She’s strong, so incredibly strong, and she stands up for what she believes in. No matter how hard it is, or how lonely it gets. She always does what is right. She will always stand by your side.

“Her impulsiveness is her spontaneity, her creativeness. She does things on a whim, and they make her the best person to go on any adventure with. It’s why she will one day become a famous fashion designer that everyone will be wearing.”

He paused, gave Marinette another smile. Then, “She’s kind, smart, funny, strong, creative…I could stand her and talk about her on and on with a new amazing characteristic in each sentence. That’s who Marinette is. She inspires people, and she brightens everyone day. She makes everyone around her strive to be the best versions of themselves possible.”

He put his paper down, and the whole class was silent. Finally, Juleka asked, “Did you also write about how badly you’re in love with her?”

Marinette blushed, gaze snapping to Adrien even as the whole class begin to murmur and look between the two of them. But Adrien just smirked as he walked back to Marinette. Leaning over the desk, he looked into her eyes deeply before saying, “No, but I told her. Does that count?” And then he was kissing her.

The whole class erupted in cheers, but it seemed as if the whole world around them disappeared as she raised a hand to cup his face, holding him in place.

Then they parted, and Alya said, “Finally!”

She giggled, hiding her blushing face into his chest. He stroked her hair gently as he laughed. “I agree.”

Miss. Bustier laughed as well before telling the class to settle down. “All right, Marinette, you’re up.”

Marinette rose, and walked to the front. “As I’m sure everyone knows, I’ve had the biggest crush on Adrien for the longest time.”

The whole class nodded in agreement, and Adrien whipped his head around. “Everyone knew?”

Nino gave him a look. “You’re pretty oblivious, dude.”

Adrien gave a sigh. “You’re right.”

Marinette giggled before continuing. “I though I knew him, but I was wrong. Or, at least, I didn’t know him like I thought I did. This is what I learned about Adrien Agreste.”

“He’s resilient. No matter how hard life knocks him down, he always comes back, and always stronger than before. It takes strength to do that, and it proves just how amazing he is,” she continued. “He’s the most loyal person I know. He will be there for you, no matter what, through thick and thin. If you’ve lost Adrien, then not only have you lost an incredible person, but you’ve also crossed the line between good and bad.

“He’s optimistic and can always make anybody day brighter. He sees the good in people and knows that things will always get better. He will lead you out of the darkness and into the light. He will make you happier than you ever though possible.”

She met his gaze, saw his eyes bright, and felt breathless. “He will make you feel alive.”

And as the class cheered around them, glad Adrien and Marinette had finally come together, the duo looked at each other.

When Marinette had come back to her seat, and the next person went up, he took her hand under the table. They didn’t say anything, but they didn’t have to.

Ladybug swung across Paris later that night before coming to a stop above a rooftop. Chat Noir was sitting there, the wind tousling his hair, his eyes shining. He hadn’t seen her yet, and so she watched him.

So much had happened in the past week, and she would never forget this. They were still young, still so much they had yet to experience, but with him by her side, she knew she could overcome any coming obstacle.

So she smiled, eyes bright, heart full and open as she said, “Hello, _mon chaton_.”

And he turned and smiled at her. “Hello, my lady.”


	8. Authors Note

Hi!

This is just to let anyone know that the first part of Lila and Nathaniel's story is up if anyone is interested!

Thank you all for all your support, and happy reading!


End file.
